


A Day in the Life

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny through daily exchanges of text messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



> So ERamos9696 and I got the bright idea to create text messages between Steve and Danny just to see what would happen. I got Danno and she got Steve (Neanderthal). Hope you all enjoy and if this first bit is a success. We have a lot more to add :) Tell us what you think! All messages are screenshots from Danno's phone so his conversation is on the right and Steve's with the picture is on the left.
> 
> We do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters. We are merely having a little fun with them. No profit is being made, nor will be made from our daily text exchange story line. Although both of us willingly agree that if the writers of the show ever read this, we would both die happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... A day in the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am beginning to repost these chapters now that I know everything is working again. Please let me know if you are having any issues viewing the images.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now fixed.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is now fixed

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Danny has been shot. Some people are better patients than others and all that counts at the end of the day is the ohana that surrounds you.
> 
> This chapter has now been fixed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is enjoying the daily exchanges as much as we are creating them. This has been such a fun creative writing exercise for both of us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now fixed!

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fixed


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny dislikes desk duty as much as he dislikes therapy... and there's office flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now fixed.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now fixed.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we are back in business... here's to the long delay and technical upheaval we have experienced this past week. Cross your fingers that this works. Thank you to everyone for your support and suggestions and not giving up on us. We've continued the daily exchanges of messages despite the difficulties we have been experiencing and I think we should be hired as writers for the show :) This has been a great writing experience for both of us. We have used the element of throwing each other curve balls to see how the other reacts. It keeps it fresh and our heads in the game. Hope you all enjoy and can see the latest set of images...

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A TEST CHAPTER--- MOVE ON TO 11 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... we will try this once again. I'm going to load three photos from the very first chapter. Please leave me a comment if you see them, Since they are stored on my computer I apparently will always see them even if I log out of my account. Once I get some positive feedback that people are actually able to see the images... I will resume posting chapters. I will go back and redo the others as time permits. CH 10, 11, and 12 will all be then edited for new images.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship therapy workbooks, stakeouts and dead suspects... all in a day's work for McDanno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback. I'm so glad we got these to work again. Hope you are all still enjoying!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and a never ending meeting with the Gov...

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robberies and adoptions...

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long lines at the pharmacy, road rage, and family time...

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor visits, health scares and misunderstandings...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th of July... time for Ohana.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desk duty and long lines at the pharmacy suck...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues with Grace lead to revelations no one is prepared for...

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy always gets us thinking...

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in paradise... oh and they take down a drug operation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes meetings with the Governor especially forced ones and there's always a few misunderstandings throughout the day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is stuck with the Gov, a suspect is discovered and stakeouts... it's all in a day.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping things to yourself can lead to bad things... will they ever learn?

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is recovering from the migraine and Steve has some explaining to do...

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities will get you at the end of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you are wondering... yes we both have full time jobs :) Lucky enough that those jobs allow for random texting throughout the day. And then I have the benefit of working two days and then being off for two days. Hope everyone is still enjoying. When I get to the end of the month (July) in text messages, do you all want me to start a Second post and Call it A day in the Life-August so you don't have to skip through so many chapters each time and make it a series? Let me know your thoughts. As always... enjoy!

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asses and emotions galore at the end of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has followed us this far. We are both enjoying the texting and have lots more to share. Sorry for the break in updating new chapters, it was my long weekend to work, then migraine struck and well... sometimes life just sucks for a bit.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve heads to the airport to pick up Mary and Danny makes an interesting discovery at the grocery store...

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters and exes...

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to go with your gut... even if it means creating tension.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, stakeouts, BAMF Danny, reading someone else's phone messages, broken lamps.... it's all in a day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Aunt plays the middleman... and there is always drama with the ex...

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are meetings with DA's, insurance guy, surprise name changes, double conversations and if Steve thought what Danny did was unethical...

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple that lies together... well, then they don't need to explain the broken door.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the one you love suffer is rough... getting their meds at the pharmacy... next to impossible.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home parties can have double meanings...

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor visits, Grace comes to a truce with her mother, mysterious meeting with the Gov and what the hell was in my lunch?

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Danny thought desk duty sucked...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a difficult road watching the one you love suffer and not being able to alleviate their suffering... and then when you throw in a mom that has been AWOL for 20 years, well, things tend to get emotional. Death always puts things in perspective...

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes coming home isn't as easy as you think it's going to be...

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just try and relax...


	42. Chapter 42

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the blink of an eye, your day can turn so quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will start the next book in the series... A Day in the Life~August  
> Thank you ALL for the love, the support during our technical breakdown and the dedication to following our crazy little idea that has turned into an epic beast of a story. We started out with a fun... "Hey, don't forget the milk" and look what we have evolved into! I am working hard to get us up to date. As always, friends... enjoy!


End file.
